Spirit of Cotton
by Wolf no naku koro ni
Summary: In Hinamizaewa, Jack Frost finds a legend named Oyashiro. He thinks she's responsible and very cute. What happens when he finds out at the Watanagashi Festival that she tortures two people to death as part of the Cotton Drifting Ritual? Will he break away from her, or will he endure the hardships? After all, he's the only friend Shiro has ever had...
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any other media referred to in this fanfiction.**

It was a snowy day in the usually torrid Japanese village of Hinamizawa. The children stared in awe at the white flakes falling from the clouded sky. It was a matter of seconds before they all saw the white-haired Spirit of Winter himself, Jack Frost. They struck out in a furiously playful snowball fight, laughing and having fun like children should.

There was a girl watching them; she had unusually white hair and deep blue eyes. She had two black goat horns spiraling out of her skull; she wore a crimson Shrine Maiden outfit. She watched over the children of Hinamizawa; she guarded them from their inner pains and demons. She was Oyashiro, the Spirit of Cotton.

Jack shifted his gaze to the thick forest. He grinned at Oyashiro; she looked like she would like to play with them.

"Come on!" he called. Oyashiro gasped, backing up. Jack's expression changed to one of concern as the girl ran into the dark woods. He picked his feet up and floated swiftly after her. She was walking straight; calmly staring ahead. Jack slowed his pace as he floated around her.

"Hey, come on, don't be like that," he said. "Do you not like having fun with the other kids?"

"No, I don't," she replied.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't know how… I…" she froze, looking up at him. He was startled by her deep sapphire eyes.

"It's easy," Jack said. He looked at a frozen lake a few feet away. "Watch this." He flew over to the water and tapped its surface with his staff. He stepped onto the ice and slid gracefully across the smooth mass. Oyashiro watched him with admiration; how she wished she could have fun like him.

Jack rebounded back to her and held out his hand. "Come on."

Oyashiro reached her hand out, smiling as she took his hand and stepped onto the freezing lake. She shivered.

"It's cold," she sighed. "It's so nice; it's never cold here."

She leapt out onto the ice, sliding across it like an agile doe. Jack's frost blue eyes followed her with amazement.

"You take to the ice well," he said, sliding behind her parallel form and taking her hands. Oyashiro scoffed and twisted out of his grasp.

"Thank you, not bad for one who's never left the ever-hot village of Hinamizawa," she agreed.

"You haven't left? Why not?"

"It's against the will of Oyashiro that anyone leaves," she explained. "He's the legend that watches over this town. Every year at the Watanagashi Festival, we give him our demons. He repays us by protecting us."

"I need to meet this guy," Jack said, half-joking.

"The thing is, Jack," she murmured, coming to a pause at the center of the lake. "You already have."

The ice around her feet melted at an alarming rate and she fell into the frigid water with a sudden splash. Jack gasped in shock, rushing over to the break in the ice. Before he could dive in to save her or even scream her name that he didn't know, she broke through the surface again, gasping for air. Jack didn't even think to be surprised or relieved; he just helped her out of the pond.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You must be cold; I should take you home now."

"Okay," Oyashiro sniffled, quivering from the sudden cold. She got to her feet shakily and leaned into Jack as he guided her off the ice. She walked in the general direction of her shrine, sighing contentedly as she felt the cold roll off of Jack's skin.

"You shouldn't be so close to me," he said. "I'll just make you colder."

"It's okay, I like it," she said.

"No—you could get sick."

"No, I couldn't," Oyashiro said. Her unfathomable cobalt eyes met his icy teal ones. "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

It suddenly made sense to Jack.

"How did you… survive falling in the river?" he asked.

"I'm a legend like you," she said, smiling.

**That is the end of the first chapter. This is my first time writing a fanfiction for a movie, so I'm not sure how to pace it, but please tell me if the chapters are too long or too short. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and would subscribe to me if you like it. I would appreciate it if you would leave a review telling me any thoughts you might have—a request for a scene, a pairing, an epiphany, or if you recognize some references to other media in this fanfiction. Thank you all for reading.**

** ~Nipah~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow," Jack said, looking at the Japanese shrine with awe. "You actually live here?"

"Of course," Oyashiro said. "Come inside; I'll make some tea."

"Okay." He followed her up the concrete steps and through the double doors. Inside the shrine was open and homey. There was a small kitchen-like area in the corner, a large window on the opposite side, and a bed by the window. Hanging from the ceiling were several traditional Japanese trinkets such as bamboo wind chimes. Jack couldn't help but fly upwards to get a closer look.

"So, tell me, where did you come from?" Oyashiro asked as she poured the hot tea into two cups.

"America," Jack replied, touching his feet to the ground and taking the cup that was offered to him. "I usually stay there, but I felt like something new today. What about you? You're a legend, I know that much."

"I'm Oyashiro," she said.

"Well, I guess that explains the horns," Jack said with a sly smile.

"My power only affects Hinamizawa, so I can't leave," Oyashiro continued.

"Have you ever tried leaving?" Jack asked.

"You are an irresponsible dare devil and I won't try leaving Hinamizawa," she replied firmly.

"Aw, come on," he said. "I won't let anything happen to you."

The demon goddess blushed profusely and sipped at her catnip tea. Jack blushed slightly too; why did he say that? Just… why?

"So, Shiro," he said. She looked up, surprised by the nickname. His eyes held her gaze for a moment.

"Right, um," she stuttered. "I'm the Spirit of Cotton. Others call me the Spirit of Pain. The things I said about the Watanagashi are true; I absorb others pain and suffering. I protect them from Fear."

"You mean Pitch?" Jack perked at the familiar name.

"He wouldn't dare show his face here again," she growled. "I hold everyone's greatest fears in the palm of my hand; I'm stronger than him."

"He's come here before?! What happened?" He was excited at the thought.

"He…" Shiro looked at Jack curiously; no one was ever interested in her problems. Jack seemed interested. No; he cared about her problems.

"Is this what a friend is?" Shiro thought.

"Tell me, I'm listening," Jack urged. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but I'm very interested."

"He came and tried to take the children away from me," Shiro said. "He said that Fear could consume their minds and souls. On June fourth, I used the cotton to absorb their inner pain and demons."

"That's amazing," Jack said. "I bet if the Man in the Moon made you a Guardian, you'd be our greatest asset! Imagine a world without fear…"

"I can't do that," she said. "My power resides in Hinamizawa only. I can't take the pain of every child in the world!"

"Oh, right," Jack said, calming down. "Sorry; I forgot that you have to deal with it. But still… I have to wonder why the Man in the Moon would create someone like you if you could only protect one village."

"You're so cute when you're stupid," she laughed. It was Jack's turn to blush, but he laughed with her. "And I do get rid of the Demons somehow."

"Really? How?"

"It's a secret," Shiro replied mysteriously, putting her finger to her lips. "And you should leave before sunset; it's about time."

"Can I see you again?" Jack asked, getting to his feet.

"Of course," Shiro said. "You can come to the Watanagashi festival on June fourth. Don't forget."

"I won't," Jack said. "I'll be there with you."

He floated gracefully to the window, steeling one last glance at Shiro before flying out into the darkening evening.

"Goodbye, Jack," she whispered.

**That is the end of this chapter. Who didn't leave the theater with an unhealthy obsession with Jack Frost, huh? I'm sorry if things seem unnatural, unbalanced, out of character, or just plain wrong; I haven't seen RotG in a long time. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction as much as I enjoy writing it. The next chapter will possibly contain intensely violent scenes. If you do not want to read this, I have set up two author's notes immediately before and after the gore. Please continue reading. Thank you.**

**Wait for it~~~~~~~**

**~Nipah~**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a hot summer day in June when they saw each other again. Jack was just flying in on a cold gust of the North Wind when he found Hinamizawa. He landed lightly in the town square, not surprised when no one could see him.

"Shiro!" he called. He twitched when he heard some teenagers yelling in an alleyway. He slid around the corner and was shocked to see Shiro backed up against the wall with two teenage boys standing over her.

"Shiro!" Jack cried, rushing over to her.

"Hey, I got some people!" a little boy called from the other end of the alley. Jack and Shiro looked up to see a handful of people standing together, silently threatening the two teenagers. The teens flinched and ran in the opposite direction, right through Jack.

Shiro nodded at the group of people as a sign of thanks and walked over to meet Jack.

"Hello, Jack," she said. "I thought you would come."

"Of course I came," he said, smiling back at her. "What was that about?"

"Some boys… taking their anger out on me," she explained.

"Those jerks," he growled. He motioned to the fleeing pair with his staff. A sheet of ice formed under their feet, making them fall.

"Jack," Shiro said, annoyed.

"What?" he asked innocently. "It serves them right for treating you like that. Do they not know you're their protector?"

"They do know; that's why they can treat me like that. I'm an object of comfort and reason; I can deal with it."

"That's ridiculous," Jack said. "How could you just be an object to them?"

"I'm not just an object," she argued calmly. "Remember when the people all banded together to help me?"

"Oh, I understand," Jack said. "Sorry if I got upset."

"That's why you're here," she said. "Come on, the Watanagashi is about to start."

The festival was like a carnival; several stalls were set up with different foods and games to play. There were cotton trinkets and such as well.

"Wow," Jack said. "From how you described it, I didn't think it would be so… fun."

"Well… the thing with the cotton demons isn't exactly factored in by everyone."

"What?"

"They think they're just paying me thanks for protecting them; most people don't even know they have demons."

"Oh, well then, would you like to have fun?"

"Of course!" Shiro cheered, smiling.

They walked along the streets, mostly just watching the people compete and have fun. Well, Shiro was… Jack was screwing up the games whilst Shiro giggled in the background. Shiro bought two cotton bead necklaces for the both of them. There was a certain group of teenagers that Jack and Shiro enjoyed watching.

"Mion, that's totally cheating!" a boy said.

"Is not, Keiichi," she said. "The rules say—"

"Who cares what the rules say?" a blonde girl said. "I'll do whatever it takes to win."

"It's okay, Keiichi-kun," another girl with grey eyes and brunette hair said.

"You're all evil," Keiichi said. "Except Rena; you're not evil, are you, Rena?"

"Sorry Keii-chan," Mion said. "But this hand means I win."

"WHAT?! NOT AGAIN!"

Jack and Shiro laughed. Shiro looked up when she heard the tinkle of tiny bells.

"Come on, Jack-kun!" she chimed, taking his hand and pulling him through the crowds of people towards the sound of the bells.

"You're excited, what's the rush?" Jack asked.

"It's the dance of the Cotton Maiden," Shiro replied. "Come on, we can't miss it!"

"Can't we just get their easier like this?" Jack asked, lifting her up off the ground and flying to the town square. Shiro laughed; she'd never felt so free. It felt like she could be herself around Jack….

The dance was performed by a little girl in a Shrine Maiden outfit. She held a decorated rake in one hand. She stepped serenely around the stage, interpreting the meaning of the Watanagashi. When the dance was over, the people began to swarm around a large block of cotton, taking off little bits and carrying them to the river. Jack used the wind to carry a ball of cotton over for himself. He rolled it around in his hand for a while, then made his way to the river and set it in. the white cotton drifted down the river.

"I'll be going to collect the cotton," Oyashiro said. "I had a lot of fun; I'm glad you came."

"Okay… We can spend this Christmas together, how's that?"

Shiro collapsed into his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Of course!" she cried. "I won't forget!"

"You're going to leave the village?"

"Of course I am!" she looked up at him. "For you, it's worth it!"

** That was the end of this chapter. I'd like to say I had to put the Higurashi characters in here for the sake of it being a crossover. The next chapter is the torture scenes. If you want to skip the gore scenes, I will set up author's notes before and after the gore. The worst part of the next chapter is… Jack sees!**


	4. Chapter 4

The young woman awoke strapped to a table. The room was dark; she could only faintly make out the shadowy figure of her husband hanging by his neck across the room. The woman let out a blood-curdling scream. She looked up when two double doors opened, filling the room with light. Knives, traps, and medieval torture devices laces the walls. A young girl, no older than fifteen, stood in the doorway.

"Why are you screaming? I haven't even started yet," she complained to the woman.

"You're a murderer! You killed my husband!"

"How do you know that? Oh, I guess it would make sense since you just saw him die," the white-haired girl replied with a devilish grin.

"Who are you?" the woman breathed.

"I am the demon god Oyashiro," she snarled. "You, Miss Ruyoko, and your husband Hideki skipped out on my Watanagashi Festival."

"Oyashiro?" Ruyoko laughed nervously. "You're just a child girl! Come on, your prank was played; now let me go!"

"Prank? Please, you're already here; the least you could do is make it fun for me."

"Hey, we're not playing around here, kid!" the woman screamed, growing more scared by the minute. "Help! Somebody!"

"Pathetic, Ruyoko, nobody can hear you," Shiro hummed. "Now, shall we begin?"

Ruyoko began to tremble in her bindings as the little girl that called herself Oyashiro picked up a hammer and a handful of metal nails. Shiro stood dangerously close to her victim.

"This torture is simple; I merely put fifteen nails in each hand—one for each joint."

"Why are you doing this?" Ruyoko whispered, tears falling down her face.

"I'm only expelling the villagers' demons on the unclean," she replied with a smi9le. Without further ado, Shiro poised the first nail over Ruyoko's hand. She brought the hammer down on the head of the nail forcefully and Ruyoko let out a shriek of pain.

Jack looked at the summer night sky. He was glad he came to the Watanagashi Festival; he liked being with the cute girl he found so long ago. Maybe he could help her gather the demon cotton or something; he knew she could use some help after absorbing everyone's pain and demons. With that thought in mind, the Spirit of Winter flew through the village of Hinamizawa and towards Shiro's shrine. He flew quietly through the window, but he froze dead in his tracks as he heard a blood-curling shriek. He rushed towards the sound wordlessly, going deep into the shrine.

Shiro stopped what she was doing immediately. No, he can't see! She turned toward Jack with a new look in her eyes. It was a look of… pain.

"Shh… Shiro…" Jack said. "Is this what you…?"

"I must expel the demons upon the unclean," she said simply.

Jack backed up; he turned around and flew out of the room. This couldn't be the Shiro he'd befriended…. He didn't know what to say. However, he felt like he knew who he could talk to about this.

**Sorry if I disturbed you guys…. All you Higurashi fans probably saw that coming, huh? So who is Jack going to talk to? What is Shiro going to do? I'm excited to see how this plays out.**


	5. Chapter 5

"North, I got a big problem," Jack explained, flying into North's workshop.

"Ah, Jack," North greeted in his thick Russian accent. "So nice to see you. Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I see," North said. "Your new friend Shiro seemed nice and kind, but she turned out to be a person who does horrible things."

"She can't help it, though," Jack said defensively. He wanted to make sure all factors were accounted for. "She takes away all of their fear and protects them… but in return…."

"She wants a human sacrifice," North finished. "Well, Jack, there's only one way I can help you. You can't change what other people do, especially legends; it's in their blood."

Jack nodded his head; he knew that already.

"But, you can change the way you think about them," North continued. "Shiro is, as you said, only a misunderstood being. She needs friends, Jack. If you can make her happy, maybe she could face her own demons."

Jack gazed at North's wise, bright blue eyes. He was right, as always. All Jack had to do was approach Oyashiro again.

"Did you want to see me, Oyashiro-sama?" Rika Ferude asked, sitting with her friend on the concrete steps of Shiro's shrine.

"I have a problem, Rika-chan," Shiro admitted. "I met a nice boy, but when he saw what I did at the Watanagashi, he ran away."

"He's your friend right?" Rika asked. Shiro nodded. "Isn't that all that matters, then?"

"What do you mean?" Shiro looked inquiringly at the little girl.

"If he really is your friend, he'll accept you for anything you do," she said. "That's all that matters."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then he's not really your friend, is he?" Rika asked. Shiro looked up at the blue sky just as it began to snow. The goddess got to her feet when she saw the Spirit of Winter before her.

"Jack!" she cried.

"Hey, Shiro," he greeted, smiling kindly at her. Shiro ran forward to hug him tightly.

"Well, he came back to see you, so I guess he accepts you for everything," Rika chimed, smiling.

"What? It's snowing in July?"

"Look at the snow!"

"It's Jack Frost, Everyone! Who are the girls with him?"

Jack Frost floated gracefully to the ground, letting Shiro and Rika land as well.

"Rika-chan!" Mion shouted from across the clearing. She was standing next to Shion, Keiichi, Satoko, Satoshi, and Rena. Rika waved at them, glancing back at Jack.

"Thank you, Jack," she whispered. "Nipah~"

"See you around, Rika-chan," jack replied.

"Promise me that you'll come back," Rika said.

"You bet," Jack gave her a grin. "I'll be here every winter."

"Rika-chan, I want you to watch over the shrine while I'm gone," Shiro said. Rika nodded.

Shiro gave Jack a hug and took his hand, letting the North Wind carry them both up to the sky. They floated over the village for a second more, taking in the happy villagers.

"I'll miss this village for a time," Shiro said.

"You know, you don't have to leave them," Jack said.

"Heck no," Shiro said. "I'm coming with you; I need to see this strange 'America' from whence you came."

"Okay, then, are you ready?"

"I am now," Shiro said. Together, they flew through the air, to the east. Shiro was afraid, but not of new things. She would be brave if she had someone with her.

"Life isn't worth pain if you endure it alone," Shiro thought. That's why she would always kill two people at a time, after all.

**The End**

**Media referred to in this fanfiction~**

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Thank you all for reading.**


End file.
